1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activity training device, and preferably a golf training device structured to be utilized by a user actually participating in the activity so as to provide them beneficial instruction, motivation, etc., in order to assist with their performance of the activity. The present activity training device is structured to be non-obtrusive and effectively, yet preferably inconspicuously used while performing the activity so as to provide the user with continuous reinforcement of beneficial techniques and information regarding preferable strategies and procedures, depending upon the specific aspect of the activity being performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many activities which are performed every day by individuals which require substantial amounts of training in order to perfect. One such activity is the play of the game of golf wherein the variety of different aspects of the game make the game difficult for an individual to master without extensive amounts of training. To this end, in some activities, and especially in association with the game of golf, a variety of different training aids and devices have been provided so as to help individuals master the activity over periods of time. These training aids include physically constraining or guiding devices which attempt to physically guide a person""s movement, such as their swing, body position, etc., as well as instructional tools such as books and videos which attempt to illustrate to a user the proper procedure in performing the activity and/or a certain aspects thereof.
One primary drawback associated with currently existing training devices, however, relates to their limited ability to actually assist the user in the training while they are participating in the activity. For example, physical training devices, wherein specialized equipment physically constrains or aides the user can be obtrusive or unacceptable for normal play, and indeed, sometimes leave the user worse off if they become dependent and cannot use the device in the future. Moreover, individuals do not generally like to utilize such visible or obtrusive training devices in public venues where they may be observed by a variety of individuals and wherein drastic measures are taken by the training device. Accordingly, such devices generally cause individuals to train on their own, during practice time, and hopefully the pointers are picked up sufficiently during the training and can carry over to when the activity is performed in the future. As a matter fact, it is for this reason that videos and other illustrative training devices are so popular. Specifically, individuals often utilize videos, books, etc. so as to provide them with some insight and/or indication as to what they will or should do when they actually go out and perform the activity. Still, however, such devices often do not provide sufficient reinforcement of the techniques so as to extend their effectiveness to actual performance of the activity.
From the preceding, it is recognized, that the most effective means of actually training for an activity required the hiring of a trainer who can observe the performance of the activity and give pointers as needed. These pointers may be repetitive in nature, however, they are effective to remind and/or guide the player of appropriate techniques. Of course, the hiring of such a trainer can become rather expensive and may not be possible at all times.
For these reasons, it would be highly beneficial to provide an activity training device, and especially a training device for use in playing the game of golf, which provide constructive assistance to the individual user, while they are actually performing the activity, in an effective manner that is minimally obtrusive and will not compromise future performance of the activity by actually acting as a crutch to physical performance. Further, such a device should be conveniently available at all times for use by the individual, thereby providing them with as much or as little training as they require.
The present invention relates to an activity training device, such as a golf training device. The training device in particular includes a clothing article, such as a hat, visor or other article of head gear, that is to be worn by a user. Moreover, the training device includes an input assembly that is disposed in association with the clothing article, and is responsive to a user.
The input device is preferably structured to provide a user with at least two response options that may be effectively selected by user. For example, the response options are preferably provided in association with different aspects of the activity being performed and for which the training is required. As such, the input assembly is responsive to selections by a user to a corresponding and/or desired one of the response options which best correspond an aspect of the activity that is currently being performed.
The training device further includes an output assembly. The output assembly is also disposed in association with the clothing article, but is positioned in a manner so as to effectively communicate information to the user. Specifically, the output assembly is structured to communicate instructional information to the user, that instructional information corresponding to the aspect of the activity that is associated with the selected one of the response options. In this manner, if a user is undertaking a specific aspect of the activity and desires assistance, they may correspondingly select one of the response options and receive appropriate instructional information from the output assembly to aide in the training process.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.